


A Forest's Mating

by Madriddler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: I love the new Hrothgar just announced and I think they look sexy mating with Miqo'tes so let's make it happen!





	A Forest's Mating

A Forest’s Mating

The Black Shroud was a dangerous place to those who do not heed the elements. Vast and densely populated with fauna, the area lived in coexistence with the many creatures and peoples who called its woods home, the most populous of placing being Gridania, one of Eorzea’s city-states. Many travelers have to brave its paths to reach Gridania, a many numbered of them never reaching their destination sadly. However, the woods is as beautiful as deadly, offering rich colors and natural bounties for those who call it home.

One of those, being a Miqo’te. More specifically, a Seeker of the Moon whose body was small in statue but taunt with muscles, his black fur kept short in a somewhat regal manner. His eyes were that of beautiful emeralds, his face heart-shaped with plump lips and marks just under his eyes. He held a bow and was wearing an unusual garb for hunting, a black Thavnarian Balero, showcasing perfectly developed pecs, hairless and smooth like the rest of his body sans his head and tail. His pants were tight, and boots reached his knees as the beautiful young man knelt stiffly, his bow at the ready as he aimed at his dinner, a boar who distanced itself from its pack.

Taking a breath, the Miqo’te steadied his aim once more before letting loose his arrow. It struck true and the man let out a cheer as the boar fell dead from the one strike. He quickly rushed towards his dinner, only to stop when he noticed that there were two arrows. “Huh?”

“Excuse me… I believe that is my kill you are looking at,” a deep voice rang out. The Miqo’te turned and gasped. Standing before him was a Hrothgar, a handsome Hrothgar who stood a couple feet taller than him. His fur was silver, his eyes yellow, his horn and canines were perfectly sharp, and his body bulged with muscles that made the small catboy blush. He wore nothing except for leather straps around his chest and arms, and a loincloth that showed off his large calf muscles. The catboy felt his heart quicken and pants tighten, and he blushed deeply. Seeing the young man before him staying quiet, the Hrothgar looked pass him and at the boar. “Two arrows,” he noted. “Yours hit the heart directly, but mine was the killing blow.”

He looked up at the sky, it was turning into deep shades of pinks and purples. “It’s getting late,” he noted, “not enough time for either of us to hunt another one. We’ll share it. Do you have a name, cat?”

The catboy sparked into life, jumping slightly. Looking at the bulging man before him, he said, “Stocke, my name is Stocke.”

“An unusual name for a Miqo’te,” the Hrothgar said. “You may call me Yenke.”

Stocke nodded, “Nice to meet you… Yenke,” he blushed, staring at the lion man’s chest. Yenke bent to pick up the boar, and Stocke quickly turned away as he tried to control his blush.

“My camp is up ahead by the river’s source,” Yenke said, “follow me.”

Stocke nodded. The two of them traveled along the river silently, Stocke’s eyes glued to the lion’s body lustfully. Yenke glanced back every now and again, smirking. “So, what’s with your name?” he asked. “Stocke… never met a Miqo’te with such a name before.”

“I changed my name,” Stocke found himself saying. “I ran away from my people many moons ago. Found my way to Limsa Lominsa where I stayed as rouge, learning the way of the shadows before moving back here… I missed the call of the wood.”

“Understandable,” Yenke grunted. “My people are from the mountains, cold and rough, but I prefer these woods too… let’s a man be a man I think, and let’s us embrace our natural side.” His voice growled deeply, and it caused the Miqo’te to blush, holding back a purr. The camp was a simple fireplace with a spit roast over it, a large cot of blankets lying on the floor that Yenke obviously slept on.

Yenke dropped the boar to the ground and immediately began preparing it while Stocke sat on Yenke’s blankets, falling to his back as he relaxed for the first time in a couple days. _They smell like him… it’s nice,_ he thought as he rolled to sniff the musky blankets. “Why did you change it, your name, did something happen?” Yenke asked. Stocke sat up and decided to move towards the lion, sitting next to him.

“Yeah… they wanted me to marry, and I didn’t want to,” Stocke said. “My mother was the head of our tribe, but she couldn’t have daughters… instead, she only had me. Growing up, it felt like everything I’ve tried to do ended up disappointing her. I’m great at the hunt, and I’m good with magic and cooking, however my wants did not align with the tribe…”

“And what are your wants?” Yenke asked.

“Men. I’ve no interest in women, their bodies disgust me,” Stocke said. “I’ve spent my teen years sneaking off to Gridania to the bars and houses where I know men to give themselves often and freely to one another. I’ve felt a kinship to them, a belonging. I’ve felt satisfied and full in a way others wouldn’t believe… but my mother found out and given me a threat. Marry Koh, the strongest of our warriors and produce daughters, or be exiled. I ran away a week after that.”

“How old are you, boy?” Yenke asked as the two worked to prepare the boar to cook.

“Twenty-two,” Stocke answered.

“Barely an adult,” Yenke grumbled. “I’ll be almost thirty soon myself…”

“Why are you out here, if I can ask?” Stocke said. “I don’t normally see Hrothgar here.”

“I’m looking for a mate,” Yenke said. “A male mate. The men around my home are too bulky for my taste personally. I like a smaller man, a fit man… one whom I can obviously care and protect for.” Stocke blushed as he felt Yenke stare down at him. “A mate who is obviously looking for a place to belong.”

“I…I…” Stocke stuttered.

Yenke chuckled. “It takes time for that kind of connection to happen boy!” He gave out a loud, bellowing laugh that caused shivers to run down Stocke’s spine. “However… I am always looking for a bed warmer.”

Stocke gasped and looked up at the older man. He gave a short nod and they both smiled. “We should eat first,” Stocke said, “I’ll cook it um… you can just get comfortable.”

“Of course, kitty,” Yenke chuckled. He got up and Stocke focused on the meat, preparing the boar while saving the hide for some later use. He knew a couple leatherworkers who could always use some more boar hide. Yenke was silent as Stocke worked over the fire, cooking the boar slowly and methodically until perfection.

“It’s done!” Stocke said, turning back around to Yenke only to freeze. The Hrothgar was completely naked. Stocke did all he could to keep his eyes focused on Yenke’s chest and face, though an irresistible smell was coming from below. Yenke noticed and chuckled, “Right, I forgot kitty, I like to eat and sleep naked… hope you don’t mind.”

“I…no,” Stocke yipped. “Umm… dinner’s ready, Yenke.”

“Great, then let’s get to it!” Yenke jumped up and Stocke got a perfect look at his genitals. _Holy shit he’s huge!_ Stocke thought and he squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to control his boner. Yenke moved the spit roast off of the fire and sat down next to Stocke. Using a knife, he tore off a chunk of the meat and began eating. After a while Stocke started to do the same. “So kitten, why are you back here?” Yenke asked. “If you ran away from the forest.”

“I missed it’s call… and I’m going to be away from it for a long time,” Stocke said. “I’m leaving for Kugane… I heard of a swordsman there looking for apprentices.”

“So you want to learn how to play with swords, eh?” Yenke smirked.

“I’m good at playing with swords,” Stocke said. “I just want to learn at different types of swords.”

“I see… then show me how good you are, boy,” Yenke said. The mood changed dramatically, Yenke stared down at Stocke like a predator stalking his prey. “Touch it.”

Stocke understood immediately. His hand moved hesitantly towards Yenke’s privates and held the heat. His shaft was larger than Stocke’s hand, his balls thrice the size of Stocke’s. “That’s a real man’s sword right there, Stocke,” Yenke grunted. “Get familiar with it.” Stocke nodded and moved his hand slowly up and down the shaft, earning small grunts of approval from the man. Yenke’s hands moved to Stocke’s body and pulled his shirt off, revealing his taunt muscles and hard nipples. “Kitty’s got pretty tits,” Yenke chuckled and he started playing with the nipples, scratching and pulling. “Don’t stop stroking me!” he ordered when Stocke’s hand stopped as he moaned. “That’s right boy, let me hear you purr.

They fell to Yenke’s blankets, Stocke surrounded by the man’s scent as they quickly tore off the remainder of his clothes. Yenke’s hard shaft teased his hole while the man nibbled and bit at his nipples. “Those men you fooled around with,” Yenke said gruffly, “they ever treat you like this?”

“No,” Stocke purred, his chest feeling a though they were on fire.

“Good,” Yenke smirked and he roughly grabbed the back of Stocke’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss as he thrusted in.

 

The next morning, Stocke woke up completely refreshed. Last night was magical. Yenke has done things to his body and touched placed he could never dream of. His body was covered with red scratches and bite marks, and it felt good to the Miqo’te how they stung dully in the morning breeze. His body was still stained from both their fluids, and he rubbed his hands all over, moaning at the sensation. “You up already kitty?” Yenke chuckled. Stocke smiled and turned to his lover, no longer concern or embarrassed by his naked statue. Yenke held out his hand and Stocke rolled back to him.

“You know… I think I know where I’ll find my mate,” Yenke said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I think he’ll be in Kugane, learning how to wield a different type of sword,” Yenke said. “He’ll be sweet and kind, looking for a place to finally call home.”

“And is that home on your cock?” Stocke chuckled.

“If he’s naughty,” Yenke smirked. “So how about it, kitten? Shall we travel together?”

“Yeah,” Stocke breathed, “I would like that.” They shared a sweet smile as their heads drifted towards one another, sharing the first of many passion-filled kisses.


End file.
